


一个难以启齿的隐私问题

by Rodonia



Series: 咫尺之遥 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodonia/pseuds/Rodonia
Summary: 守望先锋重新集结的三个月后，安吉拉·齐格勒找上了杰西·麦克雷，以一名老友及主治医生的名义向他询问了几个不怎么不怎么能搬上台面的隐私问题……





	一个难以启齿的隐私问题

　　温斯顿发出召集令的三个月后，直布罗陀开始逐渐进入夏季。这儿的夏半年总是干燥而晴朗的，阳光明亮刺目，但湿润的海风总会适时吹来，减缓太阳的热情。  
　　守望先锋的监测站所在的陡崖面临大海，岩石峭壁经过加固，现在已经稳稳当当，未来的几十年里都不用担心崖壁被猛烈的海浪侵蚀。监测站不远处就是港口，这个海运之喉至今仍发挥着作用，每日船只往来繁忙，不时能听到轮船出港时发出的低沉鸣叫。  
　　杰西每天都能听到轮船的声音，隔着墙壁和十几公里，听着就像海里鲸鱼的叫声。还有浪涛和海鸥，有时他觉得海水就在他身下拍打似的，一下又一下，他总是合着它们的节拍，轻轻拍着源氏的背脊入眠，顺便在心里怀疑他们是不是来度假的——如果伙食好点儿的话也许就更像了。  
　　或许是好风景让人变得悠哉，杰西甚至在闲暇时开始规划以后的生活。守望先锋的重建在有条不紊地进行着，昔日的战友同事们也都逐渐回归。他不指望也不希望守望先锋能变得跟以前一样，不过看情况已经没什么好令人担心的了。毫无疑问这儿就是他现在的家，今后他可以和源氏一起出战和训练新人。他没想过退休的事，回美国买下一个农场跟源氏过日子听起来很诱人，但他跟源氏都清楚这不可能，他们都不是干农活的料，那种悠哉的日子会让他俩发疯的。莱茵哈特老爷六十岁还不是马不停蹄地赶来了这儿，“战斗到最后一刻”，他一点儿也不反对这句话。  
　　何况源氏会一直在他身边。现在他们住在一起，共同生活，并肩作战，能倚着对方看海上日升月落，也能偶尔穿便服去市里逛街购物，还有什么比这更好的？  
　　杰西·麦克雷的人生规划就是这么简单粗暴，只要日子照他想的这么过下去，他就能从中得到极大的满足。  
　　所以，当某天安吉拉·齐格勒向他提起那件事时，他真是一点儿心理准备都没有。  
　　那天的直布罗陀依旧是晴朗湿润的。杰西刚刚从训练场的公共浴室走出来。通常这时源氏应该在房间里冥想，他不想打扰忍者，于是决定去厨房偷吃女孩们前两天去市里买回来的冰淇淋。  
　　他在饭厅门口碰见了安吉拉，金发的医生好像刚刚就在找他，立刻叫住了他。  
　　“有空聊聊吗，杰西？”  
　　安吉拉说这句话时双手背在后面，表情十分微妙，显然是有什么需要商量的事情要说。以杰西对这个同龄人的了解，她等一下就要开始兜圈子了。杰西此刻比较在意冰箱里那盒昂贵的草莓味手工冰淇淋，但他想就这么一会儿工夫，不会有人先他一步享用的，所以随便点了两下头：“当然，有什么事直说吧，安琪。”  
　　他知道安吉拉不会直说，金发姑娘双手拿回了前面，手指不明意味地乱动着，蓝眼睛在眼眶里转了几圈：“呃，其实也没什么大事，我只是想问一问，呃……杰西，你跟源氏最近怎么样？”  
　　“好得不得了。”他对这个问题感到困惑，更为安吉拉的举止感到好笑，“干嘛这么问？”  
　　“没什么！只是、只是随口问一问，关心一下。”安吉拉有些心虚地笑道，“你确定，呃，没什么需要我们帮忙的？”  
　　“如果是上次那种——给我们安排了两人的宿舍然后还在床头挂了个‘新婚快乐’的横幅的话，还是算了，安吉拉。”  
　　他这话让对方眨了眨眼：“上次那个有什么不妥吗，杰西？”  
　　“没什么不妥，但……本来我们都很顺其自然，那个横幅让我俩觉得有点儿……尴尬。”牛仔做了个鬼脸，那几个字让他差点儿逃离房间，当天晚上他像个尸体一样躺在床上，圆睁着眼不敢睡着，直到源氏抱着他的手臂睡着，他才意识到自己在大惊小怪。  
　　“我很抱歉，杰西。”安吉拉撇着嘴，“但是你们现在很自然不是吗？”  
　　“是的，当然是。”杰西表示赞同，“不过说真的，那个横幅总在提醒我，我们没能结婚这件事。”  
　　“这倒是真的。”安吉拉表示遗憾，“我还想以你的行动力，早把源氏带到教堂了呢。而且还不通知我们。”  
　　“怎么会呢？我当然要先邀请你们了！”杰西心虚地摩挲了几下自己的胡子，心想要不是源氏拦着他可能真就这么干了，“但源氏觉得这段婚姻必须受到家人的祝福，就是……他哥。”  
　　牛仔的脸在提到岛田半蔵时拉长了。尽管源氏表示他们两兄弟都在为和解而努力，杰西还是会因为偶尔想起以前的事而对半蔵提起戒心。  
　　安吉拉理解他的情绪变化，耸了耸肩：“好事多磨，杰西，好事多磨。”  
　　他点头赞成，接着发现话题似乎偏离了方向：“你想问什么，安吉拉？”  
　　“真的没什么！就是，问一下你和源氏的情况看需不需要帮忙。”安吉拉明摆着顾左右而言他，蓝眼睛四处乱瞟，“比如需不需要增添点儿家具、重新装修房间？比如你们这可是第一次住同一个房间，生活还习惯吗？比如有没有什么不方便的地方？比如你怎么解决生理需求……之类的。”  
　　安吉拉一口气说了很多，但在杰西看来，最后那莫名其妙的一句恐怕才是是真正的重点。杰西没料到安吉拉会问这个问题，安吉拉提出之后他才意识到，自己先前根本就没考虑过这个问题。于是他惊讶地瞧着对方，金发姑娘觉得尴尬，竟然露出了慌乱：“我是说、我是说……当初他们可没考虑到源氏的身体需要那些东西，但是你……毕竟你还是个普通人，杰西，不用害羞尽管告诉我是不是有这方面的烦恼，我很理解，真的，真的。”  
　　安吉拉眨着她明亮的蓝眼睛，将诚恳的眼神投向他，而他则思考了片刻。  
　　他当然有过这种烦恼。源氏的身体状况他是清楚的，这个半机械的忍者当年为了推翻岛田家，任由那些科学家把他的身体折腾成现在这副样子，他甚至都碰不到源氏的嘴唇，每晚只能亲着源氏的额头道晚安。于是他告诉自己，源氏在身边已经是人生之幸，想通这点后他觉得现在这样也挺不错，还在心里夸奖了照顾到源氏情绪的自己一句天才。  
　　倒是安吉拉，杰西真的没想到她会问这些话。“你怎么能问这种事，安吉拉？”他忍不住皱眉指责道，“你比我们谁都清楚源氏的身体现在是什么样的情况。这可是源氏的逆鳞，我以为你是我们之中最尊重他的一个。”  
　　“是的我尊重他，但是我也是你的朋友，我只是……想确保你们生活不错。”安吉拉双手抱臂为自己辩解。  
　　“我们当然很好，安吉拉。你把我当什么了？没错，我以前是勾搭过不少你们医疗部的女孩，但是性并不是一切，安吉拉。我在用心去爱他，你能体会到那种心情吗？他失去了很多，但他在用心来爱我，我不想让他觉得我满脑子里……只有那些东西。这样对他、对我都不公平，安吉拉，你这是在侮辱我对源氏的爱。”  
　　杰西义正言辞，连他自己都不禁为自己的言语感到惊讶和佩服。安吉拉确实很了解他，但比起这段对话的主题，他此时更愿意好好享受挫败自己好友的喜悦，要知道在这样的心理战上他还从来没赢过她。  
　　“好吧，好吧！对不起！”安吉拉在他正义凛然的言辞中败下阵来，她双手叉腰，咬着嘴挑选恰当的词汇，“我真的只是……作为朋友关心一下，这也是为你着想。顺便……作为源氏的医生和健康监督人，我想替温斯顿问一下，需不需要给源氏进行适当的改造。”  
　　看着安吉拉的样子，杰西觉得自己应该更强硬一点，他摆正神色。“当然不——等等，”他停顿了一秒，回想了一下安吉拉上句话，“能做到吗？”  
　　“当然，”金发姑娘对他的疑问予以肯定，“这几年技术可是又进步了不少，温斯顿说可以把源氏躯干里的一些部件替换成更小更轻的，能够更加方便他的行动。因为各种各样的原因外部器官恐怕无能为力，但我想躯干内部腾出些空间没有问题，但既然你没有这个意思就算了。”  
　　“不，等等！”见安吉拉转身要走，杰西急忙叫住了她，当她回头时，他突然意识到其实自己又战败了，窘迫而不甘地抓着自己的裤子侧面，“呃，我又想了想，我觉得而我们还有得谈，亲爱的安琪，你考虑得很周到，谢谢。那么……你问过他本人吗？”  
　　有一瞬间，他觉得自己在金发姑娘的脸上看到了胜利的微笑，她调转步伐回来了，表情很轻松：“当然问过，我可是很尊重他的。”  
　　她在“尊重”两个字上加重了音，真该死。  
　　“他怎么说？”他的语气里带有不安。  
　　“他愿意，但希望我听取一下你的意见。”安吉拉的眼睛里都是笑意。  
　　“他同意了？”杰西感到有些惊讶，他以为源氏会反对这件事，“我的天那我当然……我是说，我尊重他的选择。”  
　　他极力控制自己的情绪，但安吉拉显然早已察觉，脸上露出无奈的笑：“得啦，杰西，该高兴就尽管高兴吧。源氏能喜欢上你，就冲这点你该每周日都去做礼拜。”  
　　他立刻笑了出来，竟然也觉得有点儿不好意思，像个大男孩似地红了脸，只好抬手掩饰自己脸上的兴奋和害羞：“我也这么觉得，安琪，谢谢你。”  
　　“小意思。”安吉拉笑道，“对了，我还想问一句，你们真的没有……”  
　　“一次。”他坦然道，“就是……跟莱茵哈特老爷他们喝酒那次，我让他并拢双腿……”  
　　“不不不不不不……不，不！”安吉拉急忙制止了他“别告诉我细节，杰西，我一点儿都不想知道。呃，没别的意思，这是你们的隐私，就是……别告诉我。”  
　　“这可是你要问的。”看着金发姑娘窘迫的样子，杰西觉得自己扳回了一成。事情确实发生过，但那会儿他并不是完全醉酒的状态，当时源氏什么也没说，但他还是意识到对方觉得很糟，于是立刻停止胡闹，而且再也没干过这种事。  
　　“抱歉，我不该……问这种问题。忘了它吧，杰西。”安吉拉对他的厚脸皮感到无可奈何，“晚些时候我会发给你一张表格，把它填了再还给我，我会跟温斯顿规划安排手术的。”  
　　说完，安吉拉朝没人的地方吐出一口带有忏悔的叹息。  
　　“上帝啊。”安吉拉自言自语道，语气仿佛已经在后悔自己提出一开始的问题，“但愿我不会因为给机体进行这种奇怪的改造而被医学会指控。”  
　　“不会的，安琪，相信我，你一次救了两个人呢。”他朝安吉拉开玩笑道，金发姑娘一副又好气又好笑的表情，朝他摆摆手走了。而他站在饭厅门口，看了一眼手机上的时间，下午两点零三分，距离源氏结束冥想还有二十七分钟。  
　　杰西推开了饭厅的门，径直朝厨房走去。他现在满脑子只想着回去亲一亲他的小家伙，亲吻他的额头和两只眼睛，然后赞美一声上帝，但他觉得自己不该打断源氏的冥想。  
　　所以在两点半到来之前，冰箱里那盒草莓味的手工冰淇淋是他的了。

The End.


End file.
